


A House Full Of Ghosts

by FuqboiBird



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (she is my horse), F/F, Gen, I make the rules here, Leia The Horse, M/M, fuck the canon this is my city now, heavy handed with the angst and grief, she's a very important character, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuqboiBird/pseuds/FuqboiBird
Summary: Link found himself considering the Champions- as well as himself. How he fit in; what piece of the puzzle he played. He knew who he was as a Champion- he was the wielder of the sword of legend. He knew who he was to Zelda, to Mipha, to Daruk and Urbosa.Revali, instead, was an enigma





	1. Pain, Loss, & Love

In the time between freeing the Divine Beasts and helping the people of Hyrule, Link found himself scouring the countryside for shrines. It was tedious work, really, and he didn’t know how much it would really help him in the fight against Ganon, but it was a welcome distraction.

 

He had traveled most of Hyrule this way, finding shrines and exploring every nook and cranny the wide expanse of country had to offer, both reliving memories and creating new ones. It was relieving, sometimes, when he happened upon a place that he couldn’t remember, that held no long lost significance. Sometimes, however, it was worse. Sometimes it made him wonder if he had forgotten what he had already forgotten. It scared him at times; leaving him with a nagging fear that he was losing himself.

 

Despite all of this, he felt more whole than he began. Yes, his memories were still few and far between, but he had a grasp on himself now more than ever. It was refreshing to know yourself, even just the faintest grasp, a ghost of his past self, after being lost in his own skin for so long.

 

That being said, he had a nagging feeling and an empty section on his slate. So, he looked North, to the vast expanse of the Hebra Mountains. The Hebra Mountain Range lay untouched, although he didn’t know why, precisely. He had the materials, and was prepared for most eventualities. It wasn’t the cold, he knew, because he had gladly tackled the challenge of the Gerudo Highlands.

 

No, there was something about Hebra that was different. It meant something to him, or something there did. Subconsciously, he thinks, he wasn’t ready for it; for what he may find.

 

But now, there was nowhere else to run in all of Hyrule. Because, he realised now, he had been running. Running to every other piece of him that the country held- all in an attempt to avoid one. One piece of him- an important one, he could tell by the feeling in his gut. The final piece, the one that would bring everything together.

 

He shook his head once, forcibly pulling himself from his introspection as he looked away from where the mountains glimmered in the setting sun. He looked down at his hands instead, which gripped tightly the leather reins of his horse, and took a few deep breaths. He was in his head far too much nowadays for it to bring any good.

 

A soft nicker drew his attention, and he looked up to see Leia had turned her head to look at him. He patted her neck softly, taking a moment to appreciate the softness of her hair, before reaching into his saddle bag and rummaging around. After a moment he produced an apple and handed it to her, to which she graciously accepted, making quick work of the treat. Link looked once more to Hebra, an air of purposive finality setting over him. He couldn’t run anymore.

 

He then spurred Leia on and set a track for Rito Village. It was as good of a place as any to start. It lay nestled in the foothills of Hebra after all, and he was sure the Rito had a few tips or rumors he could look into. It seemed like every village or establishment had a rumor or two that led to a shrine.

 

It had long been dark by the time he reached Rito Village, with only the Stable Master still awake by the time he reached it. The Stable Master sat dozing, visible only by the light of a single candle that sat adjacent to his arm, dangerously close to the edge of the built in desk. Link took it upon himself to move the candle back a few inches, inadvertently waking the other man in the process.

 

“Oh- yes, how can I help you?” The Stable Master asked as he jerked awake, crossing his arms and trying to appear mildly professional, despite the fact that he knew Link had seen him asleep only moments prior.

 

“I’d like to board my horse,” Link stated, voice rough with gravel. The state of his own voice surprised him- and by the look on the Stable Master’s face, he was surprised as well. Link cleared his throat and snuck a glance over to where Rito Village towered over them.

 

“Ah- okay, let’s just handle the paperwork, shall we?” The Stable Master said, pulling out a stack of paper, “Now what might the name of your horse be?”

 

A few minutes later, the paperwork is complete, and the Stable Master emerges from his office- if you could call it that- to take Leia. As he takes the reins from Link, he turns to him and awkwardly asks, “... Will you be needing a bed here, or-”

 

“I have business. In Rito Village.” Link responds, to which the Stable Master gives a little ‘ah’ in understanding.

 

“Well, have a good night then, and thanks for the business.” The Stable Master says as he leads Leia away, and Link can only give a jerky nod in response.

 

Link then looks up to Rito Village once more, taking in the twinkling lights and the warm atmosphere the whole village seems to exude. He barely notices the chill in the air as he makes his way across the wooden bridges, his legs moving on their own as he takes in the sights and smells of the area. The faint aroma of Pine, the sharp smell of snow, the comforting tones of a woodfire.

 

So much in his head, he barely notices that he has stopped, his melancholy gaze glued to the wooden floorboards and the chipping paint that dons them. The seasons had taken their toll on the design, certainly, the continual freeze and thaw breaking the paint apart- but the design was still recognizable. The crest of the Rito. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged the place for what it was, but that only spurred his thoughts into a different direction

 

He found himself considering the Champions- as well as himself. How he fit in; what piece of the puzzle he played. He knew who he was as a Champion- he was the wielder of the sword of legend, he knew that much, and the blade sat on his back even now, a comforting weight that dated back centuries. He knew who he was to Zelda- her knight, but also her closest confident, her rock in the storm. He knew who he was to Mipha- a friend; a sibling of different blood. To Daruk- a companion in arms, one worthy of the title of brotherhood. The son that Urbosa never had, an extension of family.

 

Revali, instead, was an enigma. Link supposed he rather liked it that way, or rather, he assumed as much. Were they rivals? Enemies off the battlefield? Or were they something else? Link toyed with the idea of tentative friends, but even he knew that he was likely being the optimist in this situation. But… Nothing fit. He had tried as the labels he could think of, but none of them had stuck. The puzzle pieces of Revali weren’t all there- in fact, he had so very few.

 

He could barely remember much of Revali at all, and it felt like an insult to his memory. He wanted to be remembered, something in Link knew, and something said that being remembered as a pilot, a Champion… wasn’t enough. Why that was, he didn’t know, but something in the way of knowing hung around the edges of his mind.

 

“Link?” A voice rumbled from behind him, forcibly dragging him from his thoughts. He turned, wiping some of the hair out of his eyes, glancing at it as the tips danced in the wind.

 

“Teba,” Link said in response, somewhat surprised to see the Rito at this time of night, “It’s rather late.”

 

“You’ve been standing there, staring at your feet for the past ten minutes. What’s the deal, kid? Don’t you know it’s a bit too cold for a Hylian like you to be out?” Teba pointed out, crossing his wings in a disapproving manner.

 

“Sorry, I just got lost in thought… I was about to go get a bed for the night.” Link explained, feeling sheepish. Teba only looked more unimpressed, if that were a feat possible.

 

“Come on, kid. We still have some dinner left over,” Teba said, turning and walking up the steps towards his house. Link quickly followed, only noticing that hunger was indeed gnawing at his gut now that food was being offered.

 

“Thank you,” Link said, to which Teba only grunted in aknowlagement.

 

“You know you’re always welcome. Tulin likes having you around; he looks up to you.” Teba stated as they walked into the small house. Link pulled off his gloves, tucking them in his pouch. A few seconds later there was a bowl of soup in his hands, courtesy of Saki, and Link was beginning to suspect that this was a planned operation.

 

“Oh,” was Link’s only reply to that statement, feeling slightly embarrassed as he took a seat to eat. Teba and Saki, seeing his embarrassment, share a look but don’t mention anything else.

 

“What brings you to Rito Village, Link?” Saki asks, taking a seat beside Teba.

 

“I’m headed into the Hebra Mountains, in search of shrines,” Link explained, taking another bite of soup and leaving out the _and maybe something else_ , though he was sure that it was evident from his tone alone.

 

“Harth’s daughter, Molli, might know something about one of those,” Teba added, and Saki nodded. Link hummed, drinking the last of his soup. Once he put the bowl down, Teba fixed him with a look. “Now go to sleep kid. It’s three in the morning.”

 

When Link woke, the time was already inching close to afternoon. While he wasn’t exactly in a rush to leave, he knew it was better to head out before he lost his nerve. So, with promises to swing by on his way out of the mountains to Saki and Teba, and assurances to Tulin that there was, in fact, a champion certified archery lesson in his future, he left Rito Village.

 

Getting into the mountains was surprisingly easy, and Link found himself surprised by the amount of trails that wound through the mountains. It made his job much easier, that was sure, and he spend the rest of the day mindlessly wandering the paths, waiting for the Sheikah Slate- which hung at his hip- to alert him to the presence of a Shrine.

 

By the end of the day, Link had completed one shrine, and had the general location of at least two more. All and all, he considered it to be a pretty good find, especially given the considerable size of Hebra. But night had fallen, and it was time to find cover and rest. He stopped, looking around, and eyed a small grove of pines that stood a ways up the mountain. He would have to walk, yes, but it was out of the wind, and he could pitch a tent, and anything was better than nothing, really.

 

So, Link made his way up the mountain, and was surprised to find a trail leading up the incline, towards the grove of trees. He shrugged to himself and made his way up the hill, finally coming to a stop in front of a house, nestled snugly in the trees, barely visible if you weren't looking for it- or if you weren’t face-to-face with it.

 

The house was small, and relatively untouched by the elements, though clearly abandoned and falling into disrepair. Link eyed it critically- some of the windows were broken, and it looked like the roof might be either sagging or broken, he wasn’t quite sure. However, it was shelter for the night, which was definitely saying something, especially considering that he was currently in the mountains.

 

Mind made up, he walked to the door, trying to turn the handle- to no avail. It was locked. Instinctively, Link kicked the snow covered rock next to the door aside, and crouched down, prying the key underneath out of the frozen dirt. It wasn’t until he found himself amazed that it was still here after a hundred years did he stop to think about how _strange_ it was that he knew that the key was there.

 

After examining the key for a moment, it hit him.

 

He knew this place. _He had been here before_.

 

Now, he looked at the door with slightly more apprehension than before. Taking a deep breath, he jammed the key into the lock, turning it with more aggression than it probably needed. The door opened with a _click_ and swung open, shining a bright swath of light into the dark house. He took a few hesitant steps inside, looking around.

 

A bow on the table. A complete kitchen, complete with long withered herbs hanging along the wall. Shelves of books lined the wall- in both Hylian and Rito dialects respectively. A book of signs left open on the counter, the faded pages showing a demonstration of _Sorry_. A swath of fabric hung from the hammock in the window- Champion's Blue.

 

Link looked around, and he _saw_.

 

Early mornings, making breakfast together before training. Late nights, returning home exhausted and beaten, glad to simply fall in bed and sleep next to each other. Lazy afternoons spent reading, teaching the other to speak their language- whether it be through words, or hands, or dance. Laying in the hammock, watching the lights in the sky dance until the sun rises the next morning. Laughing the night away, thrilled to be alone again.

 

Link remembers whispered nothings and promises-

 

_I love you_ ,

 

_I know_

 

and _promise you’ll always be here_.

 

_Always_.

 

_I love you too._

 

_Be safe._

 

And finally, a voice in the breeze whispers, _I miss you._

 

Link falls to his knees, and then onto his hands, tears streaming down his face, sobs starting to wrack his body as the memories come flooding back and the puzzle pieces fall into place. He sits back on his heels and looks around the house- _his_ house, his and _Revali’s_ \- and that’s a concept he couldn't even bring himself to consider realized.

 

But.

 

But their house is just an abandoned building now, fallen into disrepair, trashed, forgotten. The fears he didn’t remember having are suddenly thrust in front of him in the form of an empty, long forgotten home. He looks around, hand over his heart, and he _hurts._ He puts his head in his hands and he _cries_ , both for everything that he’s lost and for the fact that he ever forgot that he lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to yell at me on my [Tumblr](http://fuqboibird.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fuqboibird)


	2. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link cleans house, and has a conversation with Teba.

The first thing Link did upon waking was setting out to clean the house. Books and papers lay scattered across the floor, a mess created over a hundred years of neglect. There was most certainly a hole in the roof as well, the weight of snow weakening and bowing it in several places. Several windows had been shattered, by what Link didn’t know. The house was an absolute mess.

Link took a deep sigh as he looked around. He supposed he should be thankful the house still stood, especially given that very few still did. However, the fortune he had in that did not cancel out that the house was in a state of disaster. Something had to be done about all of it.

So, he cleaned. He picked up papers and bowls and reshelved books, he swept and dusted, and after he did so he looked around, gazing over his work. It was minimal, what he had done, but it made a difference. The air no longer felt stale and dusty, the atmosphere of the room relieved of the overbearing darkness of loss.

He thinks about Revali- forever the neat freak, he would have been thrilled to see Link cleaning the house of his own volition. Link wasn’t necessarily a dirty person, no, but he also saw nothing against leaving his weapons strewn across the table or piled on a chair after a long day. Revali, on the other hand, had a place for everything and expected to find whatever it was in that place. Link glanced at the broken bow mount on the wall, where every night Revali would place the Great Eagle Bow for ‘safekeeping.’

Link smiles fondly at the memory, walking over to the wall to assess the level of damage to the mount. One of the prongs was loose, the nail practically falling out of the wall. He huffed, though it was an easy fix. As he searched the house for any extra nails that might be laying around, he found himself lost in thought.

He still found it strange, that he was once romantically involved with the Rito Champion. It made sense with the memories he now had, but there was still a considerable gap between the memories he had before he came to their house, and the ones he had just recently gained. He wondered how they came to be; how they went from resentment and anger to love. None of it made sense, but it had worked. They had worked, even for a short while- before it had all been snatched away and burnt to the ground.

Link grabbed an old box of half rusted nails and a rather rough looking hammer from the bottom of a drawer and moved back to the wall in a distracted haze, his body moving without much input from his distracted brain. He found himself wondering, how together were they? Were they just courting? Engaged? He found himself entertaining the thought of marriage- they had lived together, after all, a rarity for those out of wedlock. Marriage sounded nice, it was a feat he had never dreamed he would have been able to manage, what with his dedication to his royal duties. However, he had no proof of such a thing, so he tossed the thought aside, determined to not entertain unobtainable fantasies.

He took a step back, looking over his work. The hook now hung sturdily in place, unmoving. He walked over to his bag, pulling out the Great Eagle Bow. He was mostly undamaged, seeing how he had been incredibly reluctant to use it unless it was a situation of life or death. He ran his fingers over the singed crest at the top of the bow, chilled as he found his hand lingering over the large blackened notch that had been burned into the wood. He knew what had happened here; he knew the sharp burning pain of concentrated light and fire.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, one hand on his chest, the other falling to his side, bow still in hand. He refused to allow himself to think about what had happened next, he refused to allow his mind to wander down such a dark path. Instead, he raised his hand and placed the Great Eagle Bow back into its mount, returning it to its place after a hundred years. He smiled weakly at the bow, and in the back of his mind he could practically feel how pleased Revali would have been.

“ _There’s a place for everything, and everything has its place_ ,” Revali had said to him once, upon inquiry of his insistence on consistent household organization. That, of course, had been followed by “ _So get the Master Sword off the damn table_.”

Link had complied with Revali’s wish, but not before he had gotten in a fair amount of loving harassment in questions of “ _Are you sure that the table is not where the Master Sword belongs_?” and other variations that held similar intent. He can recall just how frustrated Revali had gotten, through amusement at Link’s antics had shown through the cracks of his aggravated appearance.

Eventually, after moving the sword from the table to the counter, from the counter to the floor, from the floor to the arm of a chair, the Master Sword found its home leaned in the corner of the wall and a dresser. Link had pulled Revali close, mischievous grin on his face, and asked “ _Is that satisfactory enough? Or should I move it again_?”

In turn, Revali had sighed deeply, as if his whole relationship was a long suffering trial, and stated, “ _Yes, it is- please leave it there_.”

Things such as that had been rather normal in their household. Teasing was a favoured way of relieving stress, of relaxing after a long day. He faintly recalls being surprised by the rather playful side the Rito had possessed, it being such a stark contrast from the no-nonsense attitude he sported more often than not. Revali had been full of surprises like that, leaving Link constantly discovering the little quirks and endearments that the other had possessed.

The rest of the day had been spent as the morning had been- repairing what needed repaired while lost in thought. He fixed what he could with the roof, boarded up the broken in windows, swept up the shattered glass. He figured it was probably therapeutic in it’s own way, perhaps to his brain it was a way of fixing what he could and tying up loose ends. He felt much better, after it was done. The house felt more like how it use to, like home.

In the evening he stoked a fire, making a quick meal to shovel down before sleep took him. He rose early the next morning, packing what little he had removed from his bags before slinging them over his back. He stood in the doorway as he was about to leave, looking around, trying to soak in the reality of the situation. After a few brief moments he turned and left, closing the door firmly on his way out. He felt like he was saying goodbye to an era, a strange sadness clinging to him like a cloud.

He trudged down the hill, and made his way deeper into Hebra, searching out the shrines that he had found a few days prior. He had two shrines under his belt as the sun began to set, illuminating the mountain peaks in rich golds and vibrant oranges. His face stung, and his nose burned from the sharp smell of cold. He felt borderline miserable, the freezing temperatures had served to only worsening his already downtrodden mood.

Eventually, he looked up, finding himself stood at a fork, and he glanced in each direction. One path led back to Rito Village, the other into Dronoc’s Hollow. He caught sight of the Flight Range, and before he could make a conscious decision his feet began to lead him up the winding path.

He found himself confronted with Teba and Tulin upon entering. Teba gave him a strange look upon his entrance, and looked inclined to say something. Tulin, however, beat him to speaking as he ran up to Link exuding excitement.

“Link! Link!” Tulin exclaimed, clasping his wings together and shifting from foot to foot, nearly bouncing in excitement. “Link, will you show me how you shoot your bow?”

“Tulin, I don’t think-” Teba attempted to interrupt, but Link waved him off. Tulin was adorable, and thus, incredibly difficult to say no to. Besides, a brief archery lesson would be a far more than welcome distraction from the thoughts that had been clouding his head all day.

“I would love to,” Link stated, and allowed himself to be drug towards the open door that lead out onto the deck of the flight range. Teba followed, looking as if he ought to say something, but deciding against it, choosing to watch silently instead. In all, the brief session lasted no more than thirty minutes, the quickly dropping temperatures forcing them inside once more.

Once the training session was over, they headed back to Rito Village, determined to beat the setting sun and the quickly plummeting temperatures that followed. They reached the wooden bridges that led up the spires of rock right as the last ray of light disappeared over the horizon.

Teba and Tulin made their way across the bridge quickly, with Link following in suit wordlessly. Teba continuously stole glances at Link out of the corner of his eye, a suspicious look gracing his features each time. The look of wanting to say something never quite left his face, although nothing was ever said. Tulin remained oblivious to what was going on behind him, and Link was almost completely positive Teba was unaware that Link knew that he had been caught looking almost concerned for the Hylian.

Upon reaching Teba’s house, Tulin went in, but Teba paused outside, crossing his wings and turning to Link. The look had settled from ‘about to say something’ to ‘we’re going to have a talk’ and it set Link ever so slightly on edge. He crossed his arms as well, standing mirrored to the Rito, clenching his jaw and raising an eyebrow.

“You look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” Teba said after a lengthy, almost standoffish silence. In turn, Link twitchily cocked his head to one side- and it was a mannerism that was so reminiscent of Revali’s own that it almost blew him away. However, he refused to let such inner dialog show on his face, instead he shook his head and took a deep breath.

“This isn’t how I look after I’ve seen a ghost,” Link stated, and for that he got the raise of a brow from Teba. He stared Link down for a solid minute, in which Link disregarded Teba’s sharp gaze in favour of watching the clouds of his own breath drift and fade away.  
“You found something in Hebra,” Teba stated, although Link knew that it was a question in disguise.

“I found what I went looking for.” Link said in turn, and found his gaze wandering to the distant peaks. Silence stretched thin, but Teba never spoke. He merely stared at Link and waited for an answer- the real answer to the question that he had asked. Evententually, Link conceded, but not in the way he believed that Teba wanted.

“What do you know about Revali?” Link asked, and Teba looked momentarily taken aback before responding.

“He was a warrior in a caliber of his own, the only one able to create an updraft of his own volition. Personality wise, he was known as being somewhat hard to swallow, but his abilities often made up for what he lacked in other areas. He was a valiant fighter until the end.”

“Yes,” Link stated, and his voice sounded distant to himself, “He was all of those things, of course. But anyone could know what. What do the Rito know that the others don’t?”

Once again, Teba looked taken aback. Distantly, Link acknowledged that this was likely due to the fact that he was acting very, very strange, but he pushed that thought aside.

“If you are asking after his personal life, I’m afraid there’s very little to tell. He was a private person, he didn’t even-”

“He didn’t even live in the village.” Link cut Teba off abruptly, turning his sharp, almost wild gaze upon the Rito as he came to a stunning realization. “I know. I was, after all, his husband.”

 

The next morning Link rose just as the sky began to show the thought of dawn, although there was no reason why. He awoke with a jerk, and sat up, looking out at the mountains, which were such a deep blue that they almost bled into the dark sky that hung above it. Though it was still early in the morning, the air was warmer and the wind carried a smell of change.

He walked out of the small house, his feet carrying him down flights of stars and around curved until he found himself planted in the center of Revali’s Landing, his eyes trained upon the skyline as the first rays of sun emerged over the rocky line of mountain. With it carried a warmth, which lit up the sky in brilliant golden tones. A gust of wind blustered past him, a warm wind, and Link realised it came from the South. The turning of the winds signified the turning of the seasons, of the graceful entrance of Spring.

 

This realization struck Link, and settled something in his core. It was time for the ice of Winter to give way to the hopeful warmth of Spring. He turned on his heal, returning to Teba’s house and grabbing his bag before leaving. He walked out of Rito Village, refusing look look back, a fire set in him. It was time to end it.

He quickly saddled Leia, and spurred her onward, to Hyrule Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. 
> 
> Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! 
> 
> As always, feel free to yell at me on either my twitter or Tumblr @Fuqboibird


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sets out to fight Ganon, and has a talk with Zelda.

It was a surprisingly short ride to the furthest edges of Castle Town from Rito Village, and Link found himself at his destination by mid-day. Link wondered if an eternally half-distracted mind helped the journey pass rapidly, and with ease. He figured that was most likely an accurate statement to make, especially given how generally spacy he had been lately. He wondered if he had always been this way- he figured he would have to ask Zelda, when this was all over. _If he were able to_ , a voice in his head chimed, and Link winced at the thought before putting it out of his mind.

 

He dismounted, his feet touching down on the gravelly ground with an audible crunch. Link looked down at his feet, at the broken brick and glass that covered the ground evenly. There was burnt shards of wood scattered in the mix as well, he realized after a moments consideration. There were a few short pieces of wood jutting out of the ground, parts of an old foundation, cracked and burnt and eroded by time.

 

Link looked out over the scene, a deep sadness gripping his gut and leaving a chill on his skin that crawled and squirmed with a deep set knowlage that something terrible had happened in this very spot. Link did not have to guess what; the devastation caused in the wake of the Calamity had clear marks. The acrid taste and smell of Castle Town burning lingered in him to this day, the frantic screams of the townspeople still echoed in his ears. Shotty memory or not, he doubted he would ever forget that day. His mind might, one day, but his body never would.

 

He turned away from the scene before him, choosing to instead riffle through his saddle bags, pulling out a bag of apples and carrots that he had set aside for Leia. He set the bag at his feet, closing up the saddlebag and tying it shut. Pulling an apple out, Link began to feed Leia, stroking her nose as he did so. It was an attempt to soothe his somewhat frayed nerves, as well as to prepare himself for the fight ahead.

 

A rumbling roar came from the castle, shaking the ground. A call to battle- Ganon knew he was here. Link stared at a grassy hill in the distance, jaw clenched tightly as he breathed heavily out of his nose in a way that was almost both a groan and a sigh. It was time to end it.

 

Link kicked the bag holding Leia’s treats open- something for her to munch on while he was gone- and turned to the castle. The Master Sword hung heavy on his back, it’s weight more apparent than ever. The castle stood stark against the sky, blackened with malice, and each dark spire cut into the clouds with a harshness that was normally quite hard to convey visually. Dark grey clouds hung from the sky, casting a quietness over the landscape. It felt as if the land itself was holding its breath, watching on with great anticipation, desperate to know the outcome but afraid of the results.

 

He took the first step forward hesitantly, the gravel beneath his feet crunching softly with the shifting of weight. Then, he took the next step, and another after that. His feet moved on their own after that, each step easier than the last. It wasn’t so much fear, as it was apprehension that was holding him back. Dread. Worry for the future, of what lay after Ganon’s demise. Of what might happen if he was unsuccessful, if Ganon defeated him.

 

Perhaps it was fear, after all.

 

Fear or not, what he felt now was unimportant. He stood before the entrance into Hyrule Castle, the once grand entryway now broken and burnt, reduced to nothing but rubble in some places. He could see the Sanctum inside, and found himself momentarily frozen, snippets of memories flashing before his eyes. It was here that the role of Champion had been bestowed upon him. It was fitting that here is where he would fulfill that role.

 

He felt numb walking forward, moving without a real thought, as if he were in a dream. It felt almost as if he watched himself take every step forward, unsheathing the Master Sword, pulling out a shield. Every movement felt rehearsed, somehow, like he was a puppet of fate’s own design. He heard Zelda’s voice above him, desperate and exhausted, but muffled as if through water. He watched Ganon fall, unflinching, and then he, too, was falling.

 

The fight moved quickly after that, and Link felt as if he was dancing with death with every hit he landed. He would strike, retreat, dodge, parry- repeat. None of it felt real, and every move he made felt simultaneously fluid and mechanical. Soon, he found himself stood in Hyrule Field, Leia beside him as he stared down Dark Beast Ganon.  Zelda urged him once once more, hope in her tone as she blessed him with the Bow of Light.

 

He mounted Leia and rode forward, snatching the Bow of Light out of the air, and began his assault on the Dark Beast. With Zelda’s guidance it took little time before the beast was weakened to an almost critical state, and as a result, it released Zelda from it’s grasp. She shot upwards, a magnificently golden light in the darkness that surrounded them. Her face was drawn tight in concentration, and she drifted to the ground just in front of where Link stood, her gaze locked onto Ganon with a serene fierceness that left him in awe.

 

She raised a hand as Ganon charged them head on, a bubble of pure light expanding from her palm, consuming everything in sight. Link squeezed his eyes shut, a hand held over his face as everything momentarily became pure white.

 

Then, the light faded into the warm oranges of a setting sun that revealed Zelda, no longer glowing with the light of the Goddess’, but with relief. She looked at him, a soft smile playing on her lips as he took a few steps forward, feeling his mind slip back into his body.

 

“Link,” Zelda started into a question, but found herself interrupted by Link pulling her into a fierce embrace. She paused momentarily, shocked, before returning the embrace in equal. She buried her face in his shoulder, relieved to have Link back, whole and alive.

 

“Zelda,” Link murmured into her hair, leaning his head against hers, “We did it.”

 

“I know,” Zelda said, tears beginning to fall down her face silently as her grip tightened, “It’s over. It’s finally over.”

 

At that, Link broke into a sob, relief washing over him as he felt a weight lifted from his entire being. It was done- after everything they had endured, the pain, and loss, and terror, it was all over, leaving them alone in an empty field, surrounded by ruin.

 

“What comes after this?” Zelda asked, looking up at the sky as she wiped tears from her face. “Where do we go? What do we do?”

 

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing,” Link said as they seperated, shaking his head. “I’ve been asking myself what comes next every day since I woke up. I still don’t have an answer. I just go on.”

 

“Yes,” Zelda said, sniffling a few times, “It’s funny- For as much as they talk about the old champions and reincarnations, they never mention what happens after.”

 

“I think,” Link said, before pausing to clear his throat, “I think we’re just supposed to go on. That’s all that we can do.”

 

“I know,” Zelda said, her voice broken with a sudden realization, “We mourn the dead, we grieve, and then we try to rebuild our lives. We say goodbye.” She paused, looking up at Link with wide, tear filled eyes. “I should like to go to Zora’s Domain. I need- I need to say goodbye.”

 

They found themselves in Zora’s Domain before midnight, their ride to the entrance a silent and somber procession. They dismounted Leia at the beginning of the long stretch of bridge that lead into the domain, stopping to stare at the glowing blue city. Zelda wore an expression of tired sorrow as she looked over the Domain.

 

“I never thought I would see this place again,” Zelda admits after a moment’s consideration. She clasps her hands and sighs, “To think, after a hundred years, I would return… But…”

 

“It’s bittersweet,” Link added, nodding an a knowing way. “Because though it is the same place, it will never be the same. You’ve returned, but everything has changed so much…”

 

“Yes… it won’t be the same. Especially without…” Zelda began, but tears began to stream down her face once more, interrupting her train of thought.

 

Link pulled her into a hug. “I know,” he said, for he knew the feeling of soul crushing sadness far too well.

 

“I’m okay,” Zelda said after a moment, pulling away to wipe the tears from her face once more. She sighed, and began to walk forward, across the bridge. Link followed, and they walked into Zora’s Domain.

 

Silence hung over the domain like a blanket, the only sound the gentle lapping of water against stone. They found themselves stood in the centermost square, where the glowing statue of Mipha stood, tall and regal, watching over her people even in death. Zelda stared at the statue as if in a trance, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face. There was only one other person in the square- a tall Zora man Link recognised as Sidon. Link took a step forward, about to call out to the other, when Sidon turned around.

 

“Link! Princess Zelda!” Sidon called out in a surprised and bewildered tone. His face was the picture of shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. Zelda snapped out of her trance, eyes darting to Sidon, a startled and somewhat confused expression on her face.

 

“Sidon,” Link acknowledged, somewhat awkwardly. In turn, Sidon ran up to them, arms held wide, excitement clear in his body posture.

 

“You were successful- the Calamity has been defeated! I knew you would be, I never gave up hope!” Sidon proclaimed, grabbing Link by the hand and shaking it once before turning to Zelda. “Princess! It has been a hundred years since I have seen you last, I am grateful to be graced by your presence once more. Tell me- is there anything you need?”

 

Zelda giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her hand as she regarded the overly excitable Zora. Once the giggles subsided, she said, “Sidon, you have grown so much! I hardly recognized you at first.”

 

At this, Sidon quieted, seemingly almost embarrassed, “Ah, yes, well, it has been a hundred years… And I was just a child then…”

 

“Relax, Sidon. I am glad to see you once more, truly. There is nothing like a familiar face after a sea of change, after all. Speaking of familiar faces- your father…?” Zelda said, placing one of her hands over Sidon’s in a reassuring gesture.

 

Sidon brightened, “Yes! My father will want to hear about this- immediately, if not sooner. This way, please, I am certain he would want nothing more than to see you once more!” Sidon exclaimed, once more his cheery self, as he gestured to the large stone staircase to the left of the courtyard.

 

As Sidon headed up the stairs, Zelda leaned close to Link, “What a world of difference a hundred years makes- he used to be such a reserved child! I would have never have expected him to become this outgoing.”

 

At this, Link shrugged, before quickly adding, “I’m fairly certain it’s a coping mechanism, actually.” At this, Zelda’s face dropped into an alarmed expression of confusion.

 

“Ah, well, I suppose we all handle these things differently.” She said after a moment of consideration. They continued up the staircase in silence after that, reaching the top quickly. They followed Sidon, who was waiting for them at the top, into the room where King Dorephan sat.

 

“Link,” Dorephan rumbled, “And Zelda… Together once more. And so the light has returned to Hyrule...”

 

After they met with King Dorephan, they were shown to a set of rooms, adjoined through a short corridor. They were Zora’s Domain for three days, relaxing and reminiscing with old friends, enjoying a lack of responsibility for once. On the evening of the third day, that sat on a balcony outside their rooms, watching the sunset and chatting, when Zelda turned to him, a serious look on her face.

 

“Link… How much do you really remember? Of me? Of the Champions?”

 

“Well,” Link began, considering the question as he leaned back in his chair, “My memories are rather… eclectic. I remember bits and pieces of everyone, enough to figure everything out, mostly. I was hoping you would fill me in.”

  


“I see… Yes, I could. I wouldn’t know where to start, though. I’m sure you remember Revali well enough.” Zelda said, clasping her hands together and leaning forward, resting her forearms on the arms of her chair.

 

“Actually, I only remembered a lot of things about Revali… A few days ago. I remembered general stuff and the other Champions first, actually.” Link admitted, running his hand through his hair.

 

Zelda’s brows raised at that, “Really? You remember that you were married to him, right?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Link leaned back, looking up at the dark orange sky, “I remember that we were married- although I’m not sure how we pulled that off, I’m sure you're father wouldn’t have been particularly thrilled at me marrying a Champion. I found our house, so I know we lived together. It’s all bits and pieces of memories, really. But I remember the gist of it.”

 

Zelda laughed a bit, mostly blowing air through her nose, and said, “Oh, my father would have been absolutely _incensed_ if he found out- no, he never knew you two were even courting, let alone married! You two snuck off to Rito Village one weekend and eloped, actually.”

 

“We eloped?” Link asked, sitting up ever so slightly.

 

“Oh, yes,” Zelda said, laughing slightly as she recalled the circumstances surrounding that weekend. “Urbosa and I had to cover for you two- We had to come up with this whole story about how I had to go Gerudo Town for some special holiday, and _of course_ you couldn’t come,” At that her tone lifted in a way that was almost sarcastic, and she winked at Link, causing him to raise an unimpressed brow, “So, why not let you have a weekend off? Somehow it worked- I’m not sure how we managed to convince him, honestly, but it worked. So, you got married, and I got to spend a lovely weekend in Gerudo Town with Urbosa.”

 

Link hummed, nodding as he absorbed the information given to him. They sat in silence for a moment, before Link asked, “And you and Mipha?”

 

“Oh, yes,” Zelda said, her mood dropping ever so slightly, “We were courting. We had been for- oh- half a year? It hadn’t been long. Longer than you and Revali by a few months. I can’t remember the amount of time exactly.”

 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Link said softly, “I know it’s still relatively new for you.”

 

“I’ve had a hundred years to come to terms with it, Link,” Zelda said, and Link dipped his head in a conceding motion. Suddenly, down in the courtyard below came the sound of shouting and general chaos. Link merely sat up higher in his chair, looking through the railings, but Zelda stood, walking over to the railing and leaning over the edge, attempting to get a better look.

 

“See anything?”

 

“No… It was likely nothing. We’re just on edge.” Zelda said, turning to walk back to her chair when there was a sudden flurry of knocking at their doors. They made apprehensive eye contact, but Link stood, and they walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood Bazz, who looked anxious and somewhat frightened, a look that set them both on edge.

 

“There’s someone here who wants to see you- both of you. You might want to hurry.” Bazz said, and the two of them rushed past him, running down the stairs, alarm coursing through their veins as their minds raced with all the possibilities of things that could go wrong.

 

They ran into the entry room, where a crowd of Zora stood, surrounding a tall individual. Zelda and Link wormed their way through to find a tall Gerudo woman, one who Link recognized almost immediately.

 

“Bularia?” Link exclaimed, and suddenly the eyes of everyone in the room were on him. “What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

 

“Link, Lady Riju sent me here with urgent news for you and the Princess.” She look a deep breath, and both Link and Zelda held their own in aprehension.

 

“Lady Urbosa lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy we're getting somewhere now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I kinda bled for this one


	4. The Hope Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go to Gerudo Town

“Lady Urbosa lives.”

 

The room fell to an almost deathly silence as Bularia’s words washed over everyone present. No one knew how to react- the Zora present looked at her, then to Link and Zelda, and then finally to the ones that stood next to them, making confused, but hopeful, eye contact with their neighbors. Minds raced at a mile a minute, each person present jumping to the same hopeful thought- _Could it be possible? If one Champion lives, could another?_

 

“What?” Zelda sputtered out after a moment, breaking the silence that had taken hold of the room.

 

“Lady Urbosa is alive, Princess,” Buliara said with an inclination of her head, “As such, Lady Riju is requesting the presence of both yourself and Link in Gerudo Town.”

 

At this, whispers erupted from the crowd surrounding them, the Zora muttering among themselves in confused alarm. Zelda turned to Link and grabbed him by the arm, her eyes wide with hope. They made eye contact for several seconds, a conversation had without either opening their mouths. Link then turned to Bularia, “How soon can we leave?”

 

“I can have your horses prepared, provisions packed,” Sidon said from the right of Link, and the three turned to look at him, previously unaware that he was present. He had a distant, sad look in his eyes, and both Link and Zelda knew what he was thinking. What they were all thinking.

 

“Thank you, we would greatly appreciate it,” Zelda said, in somewhat of a daze, her tone distracted, betraying how in her own head she was at the moment.

 

“We have to keep this between us, between Gerudo Town and Zora’s Domain. It wouldn’t be wise to let this get out to the other races, to have them get their hopes up and… And have it be a fluke.” Link said after a moment of consideration. Sidon looked down at him, nodding in consideration.

 

“Yes, that would be for the best. I’ll make sure of this, personally.” Sidon said, nodding a goodbye to them before running off. In turn, Link and Zelda turned to Bularia once more.

 

“How? How did this come to be?” Zelda asked, causing Bularia to shake her head.

 

“I myself am not sure. I was sent to find you the very hour Lady Urbosa returned, so I did not stay around long enough for the cause to be discovered. I am sure Lady Riju- as well as Lady Urbosa herself- will be able to explain everything.”

 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Link, “How did you know we would be in Zora’s Domain?”

 

“Lady Riju thought I would be able to find you here,” Bularia explained, and Link nodded his head in understanding, although we would admit that he was still unsure as to how Riju herself knew that they would be in Zora’s Domain. He put it down to the assumption that being a Gerudo Chief must automatically mean you just Know Things.

 

Zelda gave them both a strange look, but said nothing, and so that was that.

 

It took them another half an hour before the horses were prepared, saddled and bags filled with provisions to last them their journey. But, before that, Link ran back up to the rooms given to himself and Zelda, grabbing their bags and bringing them down to the horses. They set out almost immediately once the horses were ready, leaving the Zora’s Domain and a near breakneck pace.

 

They rode hard for several hours before stopping, and by that time the sun was beginning to peak its way over the skyline, the sky lightening into a pale shade of yellow before fading to a rich blue. They dismounted their horses by a nearby stream, allowing them to take a moment to cool down and get a well deserved drink before they began their final leg on horseback- Gerudo Canyon.

 

“The desert heat is already beginning to seep its way into the canyon,” Bularia explained as they led their horses to the stream, which bubbled pleasantly in the relative silence of the early morning. “In a few weeks it will become almost as hot as the desert itself. I would also…” She paused, looking down at Link’s current attire- his Champions Tunic and a pair of simple pants- with a somewhat critical look.

 

“I would also make the necessary arrangements to ensure your entrance to Gerudo Town now, so that we don’t encounter any issues along the way.” Link nodded, understanding her meaning. He grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to a more secluded section of the woods that surrounded them, yanking on his Gerudo outfit in record time.

 

When he emerged from the woods, Zelda had already mounted her horse. She gave his outfit a rather critical once-over upon seeing him, smirking ever so slightly. “You know,” She began, wringing the reins between her hands, “I find that I rather prefer your older Gerudo outfit- it just had more of… something. I don’t know. It was certainly a bit more suited to you.”

 

Link merely shrugged, climbing into the saddle and giving Leia’s neck a pat. He honestly couldn’t remember what his older Gerudo outfit looked like, but that was hardly a matter that they needed to address at the current moment.

 

So, they headed into Gerudo Canyon. This time, they took a more leisurely pace, the already present heat making their limbs weak and minds clouded. They made it to the edge of the desert by midday, stabling their horses and taking a moment to fill their canteens with water for their final leg through the desert.

 

Their brief jaunt through the desert was miserable, the midday heat seeping into their very core as they trudged through the sand. It was a relief once they entered the cool walls of Gerudo Town, and they quickly made their way to the throne room, where they found Riju deep in conversation with another guard.

 

As they approached, Riju looked up at them, eyes widening in surprise, “Link! Princess Zelda!”

 

“Lady Riju,” Zelda said, inclining her head and giving Link a look out of the corner of her eye. Riju stood, walking over to them, and Link reached down to give her a warm embrace.

 

“Riju,” Link said, smiling. They then turned to Zelda, who watched the two with one brow raised and an amused look in her eye.

 

“I’m sure you want to see Urbosa,” Riju said, turning and beginning to  walk away, towards the flight of stairs that led upstairs. Zelda visibly brightened, following the other woman quickly, leaving Link to bring up the rear. As they began to make their way upstairs, Riju began to explain.

 

“We found her wandering the desert, to the south of Gerudo Town. She was injured, exhausted, dehydrated and on the verge of heat stroke. But… She was making her way here. I’m not sure how this came to be, but it is a blessing to have her returned to us.” Riju paused outside a closed door, “This is her room- she’s been recovering these past few days, but she was feeling much better when I saw her this morning.”

 

At that, Link and Zelda paused, looking to each other, and then to Riju. “Past few days? When did you find her?” Link asked, brows furrowed, deep in thought.

 

“Two days ago- why?” Riju gave him a peculiar look, and in turn, Link and Zelda turned to each other, having a brief conversation with only facial expressions. Riju watched on, puzzled, unaware of the realization the two had come to.

 

“We defeated the calamity just three days ago,” Zelda explained, and Riju made a face as if she suddenly understood everything.

 

“You think that the defeat of the Calamity could have somehow… brought Lady Urbosa back? What of the other Champions?”

 

“We were wondering the same thing, honestly. But, there’s no way of knowing for sure… We can only hope,” Zelda explained, clasping her hands together in an attempt to gather her somewhat slipping composure.  

 

“Yes, I suppose that is true. Well, I will be sure to keep an ear out for any news, at the very least. It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Zelda,” Riju said with a slight bowing of her head. At that, Zelda smiled.

 

“Please, just Zelda. And it was a pleasure to meet you, as well.”

 

“Well, Zelda, formalities must be dropped both ways. I insist you call me Riju.” Riju said, returning Zelda’s smile. Zelda nodded, smile widening ever so slightly, as Riju turned and left.

 

They entered Urbosa’s room hesitantly, opening the door slowly to reveal a dim, cool room. They quickly made their way inside, closing the door to keep the heat out. Once inside, they glanced around. The room was modestly decorated, kept dim by a thick sheet hung over the window and cooled by a bucket of ice in the corner. Against the wall was a wide couch, where Urbosa sat, watching the two of them with a smile playing on her lips.

 

“Well, well, well, look who finally showed up,” Urbosa said, causing Zelda to look over and gasp.

 

“Urbosa!” She exclaimed, all but running into the Gerudo woman’s arms. Urbosa pulled her into a tight embrace, one that conveyed a hundred years worth of emotion.

 

“Oh, my little bird,” Urbosa said, pulling away to place a hand on Zelda’s cheek, “I am glad you’re alright.”

 

Zelda laughed a little, tears beginning to bubble up once more, “Of course I’m fine, I had Link, after all.”

 

“That is true,” Urbosa chuckled turning to Link, “Speaking of which- Link. Don’t be a stranger.” At this, Urbosa held out one arm, and Link walked forward, joining the embrace, trying his best to hold back tears.

 

“While I’m not surprised, I am glad to see you both in one piece,” Urbosa hummed after a moment, as Zelda and Link took a seat on each side of her. “You have no idea how much peace it brings me to see you both well.”

 

Zelda rubbed her eyes, sniffling, “I might have an idea,” She stated, causing Urbosa to laugh ever so slightly.

 

“How are you both faring?” Urbosa asked suddenly, and both Link and Zelda knew what she was asking.

 

“We’re managing,” Link said, voice raspy. Zelda covered her mouth with a hand, tilting her head ever so slightly.

 

“Some of us better than others,” Zelda added, and Urbosa hummed an “I can imagine,” in agreement. Link gave Zelda an unimpressed look.  

They sat in companionable silence after that, simply enjoying each other’s company, relishing in the fact that they got such a chance to do so. However, the silence was soon interrupted by Zelda’s curiosity.

 

“Urbosa,” Zelda began, “How… how did this happen? How were you brought back?”

 

“Well, of that I’m not entirely sure,” Urbosa mused, taking a moment to think over the question. “First, I was watching over you two, as you both defeated Ganon. After that, I simply sank into nothing; into the afterlife, I suppose. Then… I woke up, and found myself laying in a crater of sand, the desert sun beating down on me, and I was alive once more.”

 

Urbosa paused, considering the situation before looking down at Zelda, who lay tucked into her side. “I suppose it was a gift from the Goddess. An act of kindness, perhaps. To make up for the torment you had to endure.”

 

“Yes, maybe so.” Zelda said, voice distant.

 

Not long after that found Zelda asleep, and Link perched at the windowsill, watching the bustling town below. It had grown dark, so he had taken one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself, both for warmth and comfort. He had long since taken off his Gerudo face mask- basically everyone in the palace knew he was a voe, so it didn’t really matter.

 

The streets of Gerudo Town were bustling at night with a wide variety of people, from all over the country. Voices drifted up, laughter and bartering intermingling with the sounds of cooking and livestock and people. The air smelled of sweets and spices, and everything Gerudo Town wrapped into one. The hustle and bustle hung over the town like a comforting blanket, enveloping all those who walk it’s streets in an atmosphere like no other.

 

His vantage point gave him quite the view of everyone below- people watching had become a favoured activity of his, recently. It was nice to let himself zone out and feel a part of a crowd, for once. Little did he know, however, that there was someone watching him.

 

“You know, it would be best to keep that mask on. You can still be kicked out for being a voe, even if you are a Champion.” Link turned his head to see Urbosa staring at him, a pensive expression on her face.

 

“I know,” was Link’s only response, before turning back to the window. There was a pregnant pause, and an air of expectation hung like a cloud. Urbosa expected him to say something, and she was content to wait until it was said.

 

Link sighed, resting his head on his knees. “The other Champions… Are they truly dead? Or will they be returned to us?” There were other, unspoken questions that hung in the air as Link turned to look at Urbosa, who stared back, a strange look on her face.

 

“Link, why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?” Urbosa paused for a moment, likely for dramatic emphasis, and Link counted the beats of his racing heart. “You know in your heart they still live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh... It has been done. Only a few more chapters left, believe it or not. I'm hyped for the ending.


	5. When Will You Come Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and Urbosa set out to find the other Champions.

The next morning, they rose not long after the sun, a hunch needing to be discussed. Given Urbosa’s statement of the previous night, that the other Champions still lived, Link knew that they had to make make a plan. They would have to call for what was, essentially, a nationwide manhunt. Despite Zelda being the princess of Hyrule, to arrange something like that would require a lot of planning and preparation- as well as an understanding of where exactly they needed to be looking.  

 

“I think that the Champions are appearing at the place where the Divine Beasts rested for a hundred years,” Link said once their small group gathered around a table, a map of Hyrule spread out between them. Urbosa took out a pencil and circled a piece of desert South of Gerudo Town.

 

“That is roughly the area where I woke up. I don’t, however, know where Naboris rested for the past hundred years. But, given that I awoke in a crater, I’d say you aren’t far off.” 

 

“Naboris did come from from the southern stretch of desert,” Riju added, looking around at the others, “Do you know the resting spots of the other three Divine Beasts?”

 

Link, Zelda, and Urbosa all stared at each other for a moment, contemplating possible locations. “Rudania likely rested in the badlands; Medoh somewhere beyond Hebra,” Link said, and Urbosa hummed in agreement, nodding along. 

 

“But Ruta… surely not the reservoir?” Urbosa said, half thinking aloud. They turned to Zelda, who wore a contemplative look on her face. 

 

“You would think that if Ruta merely rested in the reservoir, that we would have found Mipha by now. That the Zora would have found her.” Zelda threw out, crossing her arms with a frown. Riju watched the discussion unfold before her, trying her best to keep up.

 

“Perhaps Ruta did not find it’s resting spot in the reservoir, but somewhere else. Zora’s Domain is by the ocean, so perhaps that is the spot that Ruta chose,” Riju suggested, pointing to a spot on the map. Zelda blanched.

 

“I hope not- the Zora aren’t saltwater, they’re fresh. It would kill her, right?” At that, Zelda looked to Link, who stared at the map, frowning.

 

“Sidon has never had any problems with saltwater,” Link said after a moment, and Zelda nodded, an indication for him to go on. “Neither has King Dorephan, if I recall correctly. I might not be. But, it’s a possibility that Mipha could tolerate saltwater. And if that’s so…” Link let himself trail off, and Zelda gave a deep sigh of apprehension.

 

“We can’t search the entire ocean,” Zelda said, voice nearly a whisper.

 

“We don’t know anything for sure,” Urbosa interrupted suddenly, “I suggest we head to Zora’s Domain first, but send word to all of the other races to start looking. We can help search the area.” 

 

Urbosa paused for a beat, looking at Zelda’s despondent expression. It was clear from her expression that what little hope she had gained has quite quickly been diminished by the daunting and possibly fruitless task that lay ahead of them. Urbosa lay a comforting hand on Zelda’s shoulder, “We’ll find her. I promise.”

 

Zelda smiled weakly up at Urbosa, trying her best to keep hope. Beside her, Link circled out a few possible locations on the map, then pulled out a small stack of paper and set to work penciling out three letters- one to each race. Yes, Zora’s Domain was already on high alert, but Link knew what this letter would be. A call to arms, technically, a sign of hope. Word from Princess Zelda and her Hylian Champion that yes, their beloved Princess was alive. She’s out there, somewhere, alive and well even after a hundred years. 

 

Link clenched his jaw tightly, a thousand and one emotions bubbling in chest, and he could feel that his eyes were inclined to tears. But, he didn’t cry, instead he clenched the pencil tighter in his hand, sighed, and penned the next letter. Hope was stirring in his heart once more, but along with it, he felt nothing but near paralyzing fear. There were a thousand questions and worst case scenarios running through his head- What if he was wrong? What if they were too late? What if the others couldn’t be saved?

 

Link pushed those thoughts to the side as best he could, refusing to sink into the dark hole as he had so many times before. He passed the letters off to one of the guards, who took them to the falconry, where they would then be sent to the other races. Link knew he was being far too quiet, that he was far too in his own head, but he had no idea where he would be if he weren't there. 

 

He found himself drifting into thought again, thoughts of Revali. He imagined seeing him again, seeing his smile, hearing his laughter, holding him. He thought about a second chance at life together, with no looming threats hanging over their head, with a freedom to live. As he thought of that, something ever so slightly unhinged in him settled on one conclusion. He would do anything to see Revali again. 

 

“Are you ready?” Link asked the two women, forcing himself out of his own thoughts before they became more morbid than he would like. Zelda clenched her jaw and nodded. 

 

So, they headed back to Zora’s Domain, this time, Urbosa by their side. The ride there was tense, and everyone was on edge, eyes flitting around the countryside, desperately searching for something- anything. They reached the Domain in record time, and were almost immediately greeted by Sidon and Bazz. 

 

“Ruta-” Link began to ask, but Sidon quickly cut him off.

 

“Ruta came out of Lanayru Sea- I saw it myself.” Sidon stated plainly, voice suspiciously even and controlled. Link nodded, smiling in a strained way. Zelda had long since gone blank, falling into a mindset of desperate determination. 

 

“Then I suppose that is where we will begin our search,” Urbosa said, resting a hand on Zelda’s shoulder, “Sidon, if you could lead the way.” 

 

“Of course- We’ve already have searched half of Lanayru, but have yet to search the surfs and gulf by the sea. Hopefully,” Sidon paused, tilting his head and looking as if he were having a brief mental discussion with himself, “Hopefully we’ll be lucky.”

 

“We don’t need luck,” Zelda spoke up suddenly, her eyes suddenly full of fire, gaze fixed on the horizon. “We  _ will _ find her, no matter what.  _ That _ I promise you.”

 

“Goddess, I hope you’re right,” Sidon breathed out, allowing a bit of his own emotion to bleed through into his words. 

 

With that, they headed to the coastline of Lanayru. They moved quickly, despite being on foot, and soon reached the rough location of Ruta’s resting place. Once there, they began to scour the coastline, wading out into the water, checking the caves that bordered the beginnings of mountains. The countryside was swarming with Zora, and voices echoed down to where they stood in the surf.

 

Link stared out at the setting sun, trying his best to ignore the gnawing fear and desperation that was growing in his stomach. He was starting to feel hopeless once more, as the day drew to a close and there was still no sign of Mipha. He hated to think about how Sidon and Zelda felt.

 

Link turned his eyes to Zelda, who had wandered further down the beach, trying to cover as much ground as possible before darkness fell and they were forced to stop for the night. Link knew that the lack of light wouldn’t stop Zelda, that she would likely sneak down to the beach and continue her search by moonlight. He knew that there was no stopping her, when she was like this, when the fire of her soul burned brightest with a need so strong it was impossible to ignore. 

 

Then, feeling like he was in a dream, Link watched Zelda cry out and drop to the surf, pulling something- or someone-  out of the waves and into her arms. 

 

Mipha. 

 

His feet were moving before he even realized what had happened, and from the sound of it, Sidon was not far behind him. As he approached, he saw Mipha in Zelda’s arms, tears streaming down her face, peppering the other woman’s face with kisses and kind words as Zelda outright sobbed in relief. Sidon quickly raised the alarm, calling out that she had been found, that  _ Princess Mipha was alive _ , t _ hat she was well _ , t _ hat she had been brought back to us _ .

 

Then, Sidon dropped down to their level, where Link was already crouched, and pulled them all into a fierce hug. They were, at this time, now all openly weeping, tears streaming down their faces in joy and relief as a small bit of their family was reunited once more. Around them, the shouting of the rapidly approaching Zora grew louder, but they paid it no mind, lost in their own tiny world. 

  
  


The next day would have news from Death Mountain. Daruk had emerged triumphantly from the badlands, as they expected, alive and well. He had been joyously met, and had relished in seeing his home after so long. Daruk had met Yunobo, overjoyed to see one of his own descendants well and thriving. He had decided to stay in Goron City for now, to reconnect with his people, a decision understood by the other Champions.

 

So, they looked North, and made preparations to leave for Rito Village as soon as possible. But, there were matters needed to be attended to in Zora’s Domain, so they waited, and Link waited to hear news. 

  
  


The next day held no news from Rito Village.

 

Nor the next.

 

Nor the day after that. 

  
  


By the end of the week, Link felt as if he were to go mad if he stayed in Zora’s Domain a second longer. He had resigned himself to what was essentially running away in the dead of night, without any input from the others. There had been no news from Rito Village as to the whereabouts of Revali, and Link’s darkest fears were screaming and clamoring to the surface of his mind. He felt strange- simultaneously somewhat dead inside, terribly afraid, and on the verge of tears. 

 

So, he decided to go rogue. Which led to him packing his bags in a haste and throwing together provisions. It was while he was hastily throwing everything together that Zelda burst into his room, Mipha and Urbosa following behind her.

 

“You’re not leaving-” Zelda began, but Link cut her off.

 

“Oh, I’m not leaving am I? Who’s going to stop me?” Link said, voice laced with a tinge of hysteria. Zelda frowned, and from behind her Urbosa fixed him with a look. 

 

“You’re not leaving without us, Link. We’re not letting you do this alone.” Zelda walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, face open and honest. 

 

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Link said, and Zelda shook her head.

 

“No, I understand. If I were you, I would be acting the very same. Now,” Zelda said, “We’ve already gotten the horses ready. Let’s go.”

 

They reached Rito Village the very next day. There was still no news- no one had seen Revali, no one had heard anything about him. So, they organized yet another search party, the Champions taking the land, with the Rito offering an aerial perspective. It felt like they scoured every inch of the Hebra Mountains over the next two days, finding nothing, not a single sign of the Rito. Link felt as if he were slowly going mad with desperation. 

 

Which led him to be sitting on a bench at the end of one of the wooden walkways, staring out at the Hebra Mountains, trying his best not to allow his hopelessness and grief consume him. Zelda had one hand wrapped around his arm at the wrist, the only thing keeping him grounded in the moment.

 

“I don’t understand…” Zelda said softly, her eyes trained on the tall peaks of Hebra, “How could it be taking this long?”

 

“I don’t know,” Link said hollowly.

 

“Here, give me the Sheikah Slate- I want to check the map,” Zelda said, and Link wordlessly unclipped it from his belt and handed it to her. As she looked over the map, Link stared at a grove of trees on the side of the mountain, where one could just see the glimmer of glass reflecting the midday sun. Their house, his and Revali’s, hidden in a grove of pines, barely visible unless you knew what to look for. 

 

The sight of it brought Link back to himself, ever so slightly. He clenched his fists and stood. “I’m going back out. One more round,” He said, already beginning to walk away. Zelda turned, calling out to him. 

 

“Link-” She said, and for the briefest moment he thought she would tell him not to go, but, “Be safe. Please.”

 

Link stared at her for a moment, a sad smile playing on his lips, before turning away and heading down the steps. 

 

Link trudged through the snow and the freezing cold, eyes darting around the barren mountains. Visibility was low, and dropping due to a sudden burst of snowfall that was gradually getting much, much worse. His body screamed at him, feeling both numb and like he was burning in his own skin. Everything felt heavy, and his mind felt tired and clouded. 

 

As he stood looking around at what little he could see, he realised he didn’t really recognize where he was, and had a sudden, sinking feeling that he had made a terrible mistake. 

 

He searched his surroundings for any lights that could possibly indicate a shrine, or perhaps Medoh, anything to help him orient himself. There was nothing. He reached to his side to grab the Sheikah Slate, to warp back to Rito Village before it got too bad, only to find air. 

 

“Shit,” Link breathed out, realizing that he had never gotten it back from Zelda before he had left Rito Village. He looked up at the sky, feeling almost nauseous, as he realized what he had done. 

 

He had stranded himself in the middle of Hebra, not knowing where he was, in the middle of a snowstorm. He had, essentially, condemned himself to die.

 

And for what? He hadn’t found Revali- at this point in time, he wasn’t even sure if Revali was even alive. It was pointless, senseless. Link leaned against the bare rock side of a sheer cliff, sliding down, feeling the chill of the stone even through his armor. He tried to focus, to fight his clouded mind, to try and make it back to Rito Village. He had to.

 

The more he focused, the harder it became, and he soon found himself fighting to stay awake. He knew he couldn’t fall asleep, he knew if he did he wouldn’t wake up. He couldn’t give in. He had to get back. He had to find Revali. He had to. 

 

“- _ ink? _ ” A voice, a distant voice called is name, pulling him back from the darkness. Link’s head raised ever so slightly.  _ “l...in… Link?.. Oddes…” _

 

The voice cut in and out, sounding distant, strange, muffled. Then, Link felt a pressure on his face, like someone was touching him, but wasn’t really. A ghost of a touch.

 

“ _ Wa….UP! _ ” The voice came in once again, this time sounding desperate, scared. Something about the voice, about the tone, made Link’s insides crawl with horror that he was eliciting such a reaction in the person, and  _ he never wanted to ever do that to them, he swore he would never. _

 

Link heard the voice once again, and this time he lifted his head, eyes opening ever so slightly. Before him crouched Revali, looking as beautiful as the day they first met, hands cupping his face, mouth moving as if he were saying something. Link merely drank in the sight, smiling ever so slightly to himself. How lucky he felt, that he would get to see Revali one last time.

  
  


And then he sank happily into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried my way through writing this, I won't lie to you. For all those who commented saying that you felt angst was coming, you were right, and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'd like to take this time to say that we have either one or two chapters left in A House Full Of Ghosts, depending on the flow of things. I hope to get them out soon. 
> 
> Now I'm going to curl up in bed and cry for fifteen minutes.  
> Thank you all for reading.


	6. This Is The Place Where I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending

Link drifted through the darkness like water, sometimes sinking deeper, sometimes rising closer to the surface, almost close enough to break through. The closer he grew to the surface the more he could feel, the more he could hear, the more he could sense of the environment that surrounded him. But he could never quite reach the surface, couldn’t break through to reach the world above. 

 

He drifted through the inky blackness for a time that seemed both infinite and brief. In and out and in and out he went, able to only grasp at snippets of the world above, hearing everything through a thin veil, sound coming through in a distant and tinny way. There was warmth, and then there wasn’t, there was someone holding his hand, then there was voices speaking, soft and loud, worried and angry, exhausted and sad. His heart hurt hearing their pain, but no matter what his did he couldn’t pull himself from the darkness. 

 

Then, suddenly, he jerked awake and sat up abruptly, looking around the empty room. It was still dark, the only light that of a fire and the little moonlight that shone through a window. He could hear voices from outside as he quickly scrutinized his surroundings, trying his best to determine where exactly he was. The decorations were minimal and almost rustic; the only thing in the room beside the bed he lay on was a desk and a stool that was sat adjacent to his bedside. 

 

One of the voices, one that seemed oh so familiar, that make something in Link’s chest ache, raised. The second voice, something soft and comfortable, responded in a placicating tone, and Link strained his hearing to try and make out what was being said, to no avail. Not long after, the holder of the first voice left, and footsteps approached the room. A flap of cloth that served as a door was pushed aside, and Mipha walked in. 

 

“M-Mipha?” Link croaked out, his voice rough and throat screaming. He only just now realised how dry it was. Mipha poured him a glass of water from a pitcher that had been sat on the desk, handing it to him wordlessly. He took it gratefully, drinking most of it before speaking, “What happened? Where am I?”

 

“What do you mean, what happened?” Mipha responded, her voice taking on a dangerous edge as she plopped herself down onto the stool with an aggravated sigh. Link felt awful almost instantaneously as he realised how tired and stretched thin she seemed- all because of him. “You almost got yourself killed- walking out into a snowstorm unprepared? You of all people should know how dangerous that is! You of all people should have been prepared.”

 

Her voice drifted at the last sentence, and Link reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it in a comforting manner. “I’m sorry… I never meant for this…” Link said softly, his voice feeling like gravel in his throat. Mipha only shook her head, wiping a few stray tears away with the palm of her hand.

 

“You had hypothermia, and you were almost frozen solid. We could barely hear a heartbeat.  _ Link _ \-  _ we thought we had lost you for good _ .” Mipha said, with a shaky sigh, then added, “So, please, when I ask you this, be truthful. Did- did you do it on purpose?”

 

Link stared at her, at a loss for words. He found himself hesitating for a moment, unable to answer, unknowing of the answer himself. Finally, after a very pregnant pause, he came to a conclusion, “Not… Consciously, no. I couldn’t leave you all.” 

 

Mipha nodded, staring at Link in a way that seemed that she already knew that that was how he would have answered. She then stood, placing a hand on his bare shoulder and pressing him gently back down to the bed. “Please, get some rest. You’re going to need it, for tomorrow.”

 

Link stared at her, confused by the vague and somewhat threatening statement, but she only smiled and walked out with a wave, leaving Link with his own thoughts. He stared up at the wooden beams that made up the ceiling for some time before he finally fell back asleep, although this time it was only fitful.

 

He was once again jerked abruptly from his sleep in the morning, this time, however, by a shrill and angry voice calling his name. He had only a few seconds to jerk upright before Zelda stormed in, a wad of clothes held in her arms.

 

“Link, you idiot- you almost died!” Zelda yelled, throwing the clothes on the foot of the bed and pulling him into a tight embrace. Link wrapped his arms around her in turn, enjoying her embrace for several moments before she pulled away. “How could you have been so idiotic? I thought I was going to have to watch you die again.”

 

Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, making an ashamed face, “I’m sorry…”

 

“You should be! You gave us all heart attacks!” Zelda crossed her arms, glaring down at Link for a moment. She then shook her head, sighing, and said, “I suppose it is all in the past now. I’m glad you’re alive- but that doesn’t make me any less angry with you, you know. I can’t even imagine how he must be feeling…” Zelda muttered the last bit as she looked out the window, and although it was near inaudible, it still caught Link’s attention. 

 

“He?” Link asked, as he was suddenly struck with hope. Zelda glared down at him.

 

“Get dressed and go down to Revali’s Landing- we’ll all be waiting for you there.” Zelda said as she began to walk towards the door. 

 

“We’re in Rito Village?” Link called out to her retreating back. She paused, hand alreading pushing the cloth doorway aside, and looked at him over her shoulder in an unimpressed way.  

 

“Really, Link, where else would we be?” She threw out, and then left. 

 

Link had never gotten dressed so fast in his life. He yanked his tunic over his head while simultaneously pulling on his pants, then yanked both of his boots on with a ferocity that was completely unnecessary and almost ankle breaking, if he were to be honest. He messily pulled his hair back as he ran out of the building and out onto the walkways that spanned the entirely of Rito Village. He ran down the flights of stairs, his feet thumping a desperate beat that seemed to almost be in time with his heart. 

 

When he reached the bridge that lead out onto Revali’s Landing, he stopped dead in his tracks, breath catching in his throat. There, chatting animatedly with Urbosa stood an all too familiar figure, one that Link thought he would never see again, that he would never see until death chose to reunite them once more. For a moment, he only stood there, staring, the other completely unaware to his presence. 

 

Finally, he found his voice, but not before his legs found a mind of their own, carrying him forward until he was only a foot away. “Revali..?” Link croaked out, voice near shaking. The Rito whirled around almost immediately, eyes wide.

 

“Link,” Revali said, his voice carrying a tone of disbelief and amazement, like he couldn’t believe the sight before him. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Link lunged forward, pulling the Rito into a tight embrace, to which Revali returned with equal passion. 

 

Moments later, they pulled apart ever so slightly, Revali’s hands resting on Link’s shoulders, Link cupping Revali’s face in his hands. “It’s you, it’s really you… Goddess above, you’re alive,” Link breathed out almost reverently, drinking in the sight of the other. Revali smiled and sighed, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

 

“And it’s you,” Revali said in return, before his face dropped ever so slightly, “You idiot. I thought you were dead when I found you in that snowdrift. I was scared to death that I had lost you before I had even gotten you back.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Link said in response, causing Revali to look down and sigh. Link brought the other’s head back to where he could see Revali’s eyes, staring deeply into them. “But I’m here now, and i’m not leaving you ever again.” Link said, and Revali’s smile returned.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, either.” He said in return, and it felt like a promise. 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

One warm summer day, six months after the Champions were returned, Zelda and Mipha were married. It was a beautiful day for a wedding; warm, but not awfully so, with a slight breeze that ran through the tips of the hair playfully and made the flowers in attendance dance. Their venue of choice was the dias at which they had all been gathered at a hundred years before, for the knighting of Link. He found that almost poetic in a way. 

 

It was a small affair, with only the Champions and a few of their closest friends. Both Zelda and Mipha were glowing, and they had eyes for each other only. It was a beautiful affair, soaked in the warmth of summer and their love for eachother. As they made their vows to each other, to their future together, Link watched on, a warm smile on his face. It felt like the beginning of an era, for once, rather than the end. 

 

They danced, and drank, and celebrated until the night became morning, elation fueling them all. Not long after they were wed, Zelda and Mipha set out to restore Hyrule to the land it once was, to a place where the people lived and thrived, no longer forced to hide in the shadows or the edges of the country. They amassed the workers, called for settlers and settlements, making plans to revive the country to what it once was. They were there for each process, helping lay the first bricks of houses, talking to the people, learning all they could from others. Many of the people who came to know her said she was a princess who wore a crown of dirt and sweat with pride, who put her all into her people and truly understanding them. She was respected and loved in a way that none other before her was. She was happy at last.

 

Urbosa returned to Gerudo Town afterward, dedicating herself to her people once more. She began teaching Riju, who she soon learned was her granddaughter, everything she had ever known. For all the loss she had endured, she found a moment of happiness in her family and her people. Riju was growing quickly, both as a leader and a woman, into each as a spitting image of Urbosa herself. Peace was truly returning to Gerudo Town, after a hundred years. In a recent letter, Urbosa mentioned that she was considering teaching Riju to pilot Naboris. In his response, Link had said that he was certain she would be able to- in fact, he speculated that she already could.

 

Daruk was staying with Yunobo, teaching him the ways of being a true Goron, or something like that. Revali had read the letter, so Link couldn’t be entirely certain what was actually said. He could imagine that it entailed a lot of Rock Roasts, though. Like Urbosa and Riju, Daruk was teaching Yunobo the ways of Rudania, should he ever need to step up to take the other’s task.  Link doubted that it would ever be necessary, but he was sure Yunobo was loving every second of it. 

 

And as for him and Revali, well… they had found their happy ending.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

 

Link stared out across the wide expanse of Hyrule, watching the workers buzz around the beginnings of a new Castle Town. They looked as small as ants from his vantage point, leaned against a tree in a field that was situated somewhat near the edge of the Tabantha cliff face. The bark of the tree dug into his back in a way that was almost uncomfortable, but he had no inclination to move. Revali’s head was a constant, reassuring weight on his shoulder, his voice, lovely and lilting as ever a comforting sound that grounded Link in the moment. Revali was reading aloud, which book Link wasn’t sure, but it was something as comforting and it felt as much like home as the other person. 

 

Revali, catching on to Link’s staring, looked over at the other. Link responded with a smile. “Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face.”

 

Link shook his head, smiling wider, “No reason. I just love you, that’s all.”

 

At that, Revali smiled a little, “Love you too. Now, where was I? You made me lose my spot, how typical. Always distracting me. Ah, here I was-  _ It was at these crossroads where… _ ”

 

Link stared off at the distance, only half listening to what Revali was saying, simply enjoying the moment. 

 

Enjoying their happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH it's finally over. I hope the ending lived up to all y'alls hopes and dreams. I'm pretty pleased with myself. This is the first long fic I've completed so... It's a Success for me.
> 
> I guess we cut to the credits now. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for the love and kind reviews, they mean more to me than y'all can imagine. I hope you all enjoyed this final installment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, a thing I'm writing now I guess. Hope you all liked the first chapter so far! It might not be angsty in the future, but who's to know. 
> 
> Come yell at me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fuqboibird) / [Tumblr](http://fuqboibird.tumblr.com)


End file.
